<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komaru Naegi Beaten... Ouch! by BrookeChiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620877">Komaru Naegi Beaten... Ouch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang'>BrookeChiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Injury, Crotch Rope, Cuntbusting, Low blow, Ryona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru Naegi from Ultra Despair Girls accidentally pissed off an angry delinquent biker, in no small part due to her mess of a teammate... and receives some devastating punishment to her lower places... </p><p>Warning: Cuntbusting, crotch rope, and physical violence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Komaru Naegi Beaten... Ouch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Komaru Naegi took out the card labeled "Hironosaurus", Toko chortled mirthfully.</p><p>"Hahaha, would you look at that! That's hilarious, that name, 'Hironosaurus'! Komaru, show her!"</p><p>"What is it?" Hiroko demanded. "No way, you can't mean-"</p><p>"Toko, that's a little mean… but now that you mention it, it is kinda funny…"</p><p>Hiroko snatched the card from Toko, and glared at the two girls. "Stop laughing, that's so dumb!" She ground her teeth. "Damn it, those kids!"</p><p>Toko continued to chortle rather conspicuously under her breath, drawing an angry glare from Hiroko.</p><p>"Stop it! I'll make you pay for that!"</p><p>"BWAHH! What's that face?" Toko continued scathingly. "It's so ugly, I pity your unflattering portrait and everyone who sees it!"</p><p>"It does look a little fat…" Komaru muttered vapidly</p><p>"Why, you two brats!" Hiroko turned on them, fuming. "Having a laugh at my expense, are you?! I'll pound you into the ground for that!"</p><p>Suddenly, she grabbed a crowbar that was propped against a wall behind her.</p><p>"No way, is she going to hit us with a crowbar and drag us behind a bike…?!" Komaru's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"N- n- noo, it's not m-my fault!" Toko stammered, bolting in a panic, running at surprisingly fast speed. "HAAAH!"</p><p>"W- Wait- !" Komaru held up her hands and tried to step back, but she stumbled over her own feet and fell on her butt. "Owwie!"</p><p>She pushed herself up and dusted off the back of her skirt, failing to notice that Hiroko had been consumed by her "biker rage", and could no longer be reasoned with.</p><p>Hiroko swung the crowbar in an upward arc, the weapons striking upward between Komaru's legs to right into the younger girl's womanly peach.</p><p>The blow landed right on her vulva, impacting her vulva, impacting her lower lips, but most devastatingly, ramming her clit into her pelvis and lifting her off her feet.</p><p>"GAAARHH!" Komaru's eyes bulged and she let out a gargled scream as her sensitive organ was all but annihilated.</p><p>As Hiroko pulled her crowbar back, Komaru crumbled to a heap on the ground, rolling around in agony and clutching her crotch.</p><p>"AAAH! My clit! You broke my crotch! My jellybean is busted!" She screamed.</p><p>Seeing stars from the pain, Komaru failed to notice Hiroko raising the crowbar above her.</p><p>When she next came to, Komaru found to her shock that she couldn't see anything. 'What the- I can't see-! And I can't move my arms and legs! And what's this sticky stuff all over me- ! Wait, is this duct tape?!'</p><p>Komaru tried to cry for help, only to realize a ball gag had been jammed in her mouth. 'Oh my god!'</p><p>"Hey, Koko!" A voice snarled from somewhere above her and to the side. "It seems like a good chance to take you on a bike ride- except you'll be behind the bike!"</p><p>Komaru felt a rope yank suddenly, and a rope that ran between her legs suddenly tightened against her cunt and mercilessly squeezing her still-throbbing clit, causing her to yelp into her gag.</p><p>"You'll be dragged by a rope that runs around your waist and between your legs! The more you're pulled, the more the crotch rope will tighten! I also took the liberty of removing your panties and giving you the coarsest rope I could find!" Hiroko chuckled viciously.</p><p>"MMMPPH! MMMPHH!" Komaru tried to plead through her gag, but to no avail.</p><p>A motorcycle engine revved up and the vehicle shot forth, dragging Komaru behind it, and delivering a vicious rope burn to Komaru's lower places.</p><p>Her arms were tied up, meaning she could do little to stop her body weight from crushing her sensitive breasts into her bra, and into the hard ground below.</p><p>It wasn't long before her desperate, incoherent pleading soon devolved into muffled screaming into her gag.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>